The present invention relates to sizing techniques and, more particularly, to methods and devices for ascertaining the availability of space for television sets.
The decade of American economic prosperity leading up to the turn of the twenty-first century brought with it a visible trend in xe2x80x9csuper-sizingxe2x80x9d of many consumer products. On the roadways, for instance, the sport utility vehicle (SUV) became the vehicle of choice for many motorists, while the size of some SUV models approached the gigantic. Within residential homes, television sets having larger and larger screen sizes became increasingly popular. Many television models currently offered for sale have diagonal screen sizes of 48 inches and greater.
One of the problems that has been experienced by some users of large-screen television sets is that, prior to taking possession of the television set, the individual miscalculates the availability of space within an interior room or within existing cabinetry intended to house the television set. The voluminous, open spaces typical of retail electronics stores can contribute to an individual underestimating the actual dimensions of a television set and thus the amount of space needed to house the set. Even when an individual estimates the availability of space in advance of a purchase based on the television set""s diagonal screen size, the overall dimensions of the television unit (which may include, for example, a custom-designed stand or cabinet) may be somewhat greater.
In the absence of an adequate advance sizing determination, the user generally needs to first transport the television set to the desired location, and then unpack the set from its packaging before being able to ascertain whether a particular interior room or cabinetry has adequate space for the set. When the user discovers that insufficient space exists, he or she often is left with no choice but to return the set to the retailer. This delivery and return process can be a frustrating and burdensome experience for the user, particularly given the weight and bulkiness of many large-screen television sets. In addition, the high frequency of returns of large-screen television sets has proven to be a burden to retailers.
The present invention, according to one aspect, is directed to an article for assisting a user in determining whether sufficient space exists in a desired location to accommodate a television set of particular dimensions. The article comprises a foldable generally rigid body having a height, a width, and a depth. A front portion of the rigid body has at least one preformed fold line traversing the front portion. The height and width of the rigid body are approximately equal to the corresponding height and width of a television set having a particular diagonal screen size. The rigid body has indicia indicating the diagonal screen size or other dimensions of the television set and/or identifying a television model having the aforementioned dimensions.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of assisting a user in the selection of a television set in a retail electronics store. The method comprises providing in the retail store a foldable generally rigid body having a height, a width, and a depth. A front portion of the rigid body has at least one preformed fold line traversing the front portion. The height and width of the rigid body are approximately equal to the corresponding height and width of a television set having a particular diagonal screen size. The rigid body has indicia indicating the diagonal screen size or other dimensions of the television set and/or identifying a television model having the aforementioned dimensions.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to a kit for assisting a user in determining whether sufficient space exists in a desired location to accommodate a television set of particular dimensions. The kit comprises a foldable generally rigid body having a height, a width, and a depth, wherein at least the height and width of the rigid body are approximately equal to the corresponding height and width of a television set having a particular diagonal screen size. The kit also includes a container for storing the rigid body in a folded position. The container has indicia indicating the diagonal screen size or identifying a television set having the aforementioned dimensions, and instructions for unfolding and using the rigid body.
In a preferred practice of the invention, a supply of two or more articles that correspond in dimensions to differently-sized television sets, are provided in a retail electronics store. When an individual is considering acquiring a particular television set(s), a sales associate can distribute to the user the article(s) of appropriate dimensions. To assist the sales associate in selecting the appropriate article, the articles and/or containers for the articles are provided with indicia indicating the television""s diagonal screen size (e.g., 47xe2x80x3, 57xe2x80x3, 65xe2x80x3, etc.) or other dimensions, and/or the television model(s) whose dimensions are represented by the article. The user can unfold and place the article(s) in the intended location for the television set to quickly determine whether the location provides sufficient space to accommodate the desired television set.
The present invention helps to alleviate consumer frustration by providing a simple and easy-to-use article for making an advance determination of whether a particular space will provide sufficient room for a particular television set model or a particularly sized television set. The present invention avoids the need for a user to first take possession of the television, transport the television to the desired location, unpack the television, and then place in the desired location before making a determination of whether sufficient space exists.
By enabling users to make advance determinations of the availability of space for a new television set, it is contemplated that fewer returns of large-screen televisions will be made. This should make the purchasing or leasing experience more enjoyable for the customer, help alleviate the burden imposed on the retailer or leaser associated with processing returns, and avoid any potential expense associated with returns. Another benefit of the present invention is that a user may discover, in advance of taking possession of the television set, that a larger television set can be accommodated than was originally thought. Had the user taken possession of the smaller television set, the user may not have been willing to go through the hassle of exchanging the set for a larger one. However, had the user known in advance that additional space was available, he or she may have selected a larger television set instead. Thus, in addition to reducing the instances of returns resulting from inadequacy of space, the present invention also is useful in assisting a user in selecting a television set most appropriately sized for a particular location.
In addition to assisting retail television purchasers, the article of the invention also can be used in a variety of other environments. For example, the article can be used by hotel operators or designers in the selection of television sets for hotel rooms. As another example, the article can be used in rental facilities to enable rental customers to make advance sizing determinations prior to renting or leasing a television. In general, the article of the invention may be used in any situation where it may be desirable to measure the amount of space available for a television set in a particular location.